


Inert

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis can’t fall asleep.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Inert

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s four a.m., and Noctis, for once in his life, isn’t exhausted. He’s a _little_ tired, but just a little, curled up in bed with his biggest, softest blankets piled up all around him. It’s warm and ridiculously comfortable. He doesn’t ever want to move. But he also doesn’t want to fall asleep, probably because he’s been slipping in and out of consciousness all day—he and Prompto just shared the laziest Saturday in the history of his whole life. They spent the whole day on the couch in the living room, watching movies, playing games, eating snacks, and just generally _not_ doing anything. The only thing that could’ve made it better would’ve been copious amounts of sex, but they just drained too much energy to bother. Noctis has still been thinking about it. He’s still been looking, and even done a tiny bit of touching, but just little rubs and squeezes that Prompto happily hums at and leans into. Now they’re sharing his bed, stripped down to their underwear, not doing anything at all.

Prompto keeps closing his eyes like he wants to sleep, which is good, because it leaves Noctis free to stare at him more without being called on it. None of the lights are on, but the curtains are open, and there’s enough starlight for Noctis to make out the sharp lines of Prompto’s handsome face. His golden hair is strewn about the pillow, the carefully gelled spikes melting back into their natural messy state. Noctis can’t make out the individual freckles across Prompto’s cute cheeks, but he can see the general smattering of it. He’s always loved Prompto’s freckles. He wants to kiss Prompto’s nose but knows Prompto will just squirm away and tell him to go to sleep. 

He wants to see more of Prompto than just his great face, but the blankets cover everything else, and Noctis knows he has no chance of getting laid now. He’ll have to wait until the morning, when they’re both rejuvenated and ready to go. Prompto obviously wants his beauty rest. And Noctis needs to occupy himself with something else until he’s ready to sleep too.

Unfortunately, there’s nothing else in bed to do. He doesn’t even have his phone on him—it’s somewhere in his pile of discarded clothes, back in the living room. And he can’t be bothered to go that far.

Then he gets a brilliant idea and nudges Prompto, murmuring, “Hey, you still awake?”

“Mmph,” Prompto mumbles, frowning and scrunching up his face in an obvious ‘yes.’ Noctis holds back his fond chuckle and nuzzles into Prompto’s cheek. 

“Could you get me that comic book I asked you to bring?”

“Now?” Prompto half-asks, half-yawns.

“_Pleeease?_”

Prompto whines. Noctis knows he’s won. He always wins. Prompto would do anything for him. Prompto’s _awesome_.

Prompto begrudgingly squirms out of bed, huffing as he sheds the blankets. Noctis sits up enough to watch, squinting through the darkness. He genuinely does want to read that comic—it has great reviews, and Prompto’s raved about it. But more importantly, he wants to stare at Prompto’s cute butt while he’s walking over to it. His black briefs stretch tight across the taut globes of his ass, showing off each flex and dimple with every little step. The fabric contrasts brilliantly against his pale skin, making it all the easier to draw Noctis’ attention. He watches Prompto stumble through the mess they’ve left all over his bedroom floor, and then Prompto’s bending down to fish through his bag. Noctis watches the muscles shift across his lean back. 

When Prompto rises and turns around, that gives Noctis a chance to stare at his crotch. The slight bulge in his briefs isn’t much—he’s obviously not hard, even though he’s been lying in bed with Noctis forever so really should be at least half erect. Noctis watches that lump waddle closer to him until it’s disappearing back under the blankets. 

Prompto passes him the comic book and yawns, “Here you go, bud.”

Noctis takes it with a quiet, “Thanks.”

Prompto mhms and snuggles up against Noctis’ side. Noctis puts the comic on the nightstand. Prompto doesn’t say anything about him not reading it right away—Prompto’s already drifting off again.

Noctis pets lovingly through his hair and reminisces on his butt, until sleep properly claims them both.


End file.
